Drakes
by Thenightsdeath
Summary: Nickie and her friends find themselves somehow in Middle Earth. All would be fine except that there is more to her and her friends. And don't forget the force of evil that has taken a liking to Nickie. To make everything worse is the evil is not about to let go, if it did it would destroy her first.
1. Chapter 1

**So I do not own either J. K. Rowlings Harry Potter. Nor do I own J. R. R. Tolkiens Hobbit. I however own the idea of Nickie, and the Drakes and their magic. On that note please read. And tell me if you liked it or not. Its just an idea I had so any feed back is much appreciated.**

* * *

"Where do you think we are?" Asked Ginny. There in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere stood a group of people. All unsure as to how they were in their homes and now they were there. They drew comfort from the fact that they were at least together with people they could trust, at least for the most part.

"In a field of tall dry grass." Stated Nickie. She was average height blonde hair blue eyes and to all of them annoying with her American behavior. Hermione and several others looked at her in a disapproving glare. Others smiled at the obvious humor.

"Funny." Commented Severus. He then started walking around seeing what he could. The others kind of followed suite each pairing up with another yet keeping close to the spot they had found themselves. Every one of them save Nickie. She had turned and was facing to the East. There was something out there, some sort of magic and she could feel it, and it was pushing against her mind. It wasn't hard though instead it was soft and gentle like a spring breeze, almost curious like a child. And there the nudging put her near compliance. She would have let it in if it wasn't for a pestering voice.

"Nickie. Are you there?" Questioned someone from the side. Turning and looking at Ron, she felt the Nudging go away.

"Sorry." She said sheepish. And then she really got looking everyone was standing around her staring. Both faces she knew and some new ones she had never seen before. And then she saw that it was getting darker. "H..How long was I standing like that?" She questioned.

"For a while we would have done something about it but your magic was doing odd things." Said Lupin. The first to come out of the stupor. "What was going on? You like to zone out but never like that." He stated. And she looked back to the East.

"I don't know." She said honestly. She had never in her short life felt anything like that. It was strange and alluring. She was frightened and yet calm. But she really didn't know. The new faces seemed on edge, they didn't like what they had seen.

A time later they were walking down a pathway to a place called Rivendell. A place inhabited by elves. Which is what most of the new faces consisted of. While they were walking Nickie felt the nudge again. Startled her head shot up, but then it was gone. Looking around at the others she didn't think that they had noticed.

Though there was the one who noticed that was not near them at all. She had sensed the mind of the young white drake. And then she had felt the magic of another more powerful drake testing her and seeing how she would bend. For it she had done her best to shield the girl. Though she knew that her magic was stronger as an elf than a drake. Such was that of a Sun Drake.

By the time they got to the entrance of this new land, it was dark and the moon was high in the sky. Everyone thankfully had gone about leaving Nickie alone about what had happened. To be honest she was shaking though. Almost like she had run none stop and now her body was tired. Not to mention her clammy hands that she kept wiping on her jeans. And then they stopped on a platform and a tall authoritative figure came down a flight of stairs. He looked at everyone before his eyes met Nickie's. There was a look of recognition but it passed as he observed the rest.

Then it was there again, this time the nudge was painful and full of force. Yelping and clutching the sides of her head she stumbled backwards as though she had been punched in the gut. And as soon it was gone. Everyone was looking at her. Seconds later a few more elves appeared, on one in particular there was a look of concern. She leaned over and whispered something. And then the pain was back, full force. Time seemed to stop, and she saw the look on the elves faces. And then a second later the pain was so terrible that she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Everything was odd, she could see nothing but a blinding white light. All the while there was a dark presence that surrounded her. It was there picking at something, whatever it was it was making her hurt. And she only wanted it to be over. Suddenly she found herself facing her family when she nothing more than a small child. She remembered this to be a memory from her third birthday, she knew it because she remembered her cousin stealing her birthday cake. The presence was there as well looming about observing this image that she remembered now with a sort of fondness. And then just as suddenly it was gone. And she could not recall what she had been watching. She had no idea what had happened all those years ago. Save for a faint whisper that she knew it was about her third birthday.

The pain enveloped her again and she found herself running. Running where she did not know, but she figured she had to find somewhere safe. Somewhere to hide in this strange world.

* * *

After getting her to a room everyone was nearby waiting and listening. Her friends that she had gone to school with were looking to each other hoping the other might have an answer as to what happened.

"What was that? Why did she just pass out?" Asked Molly. Her voice wavered seemingly with tears ready to be spilt. Her motherly instincts telling her there was nothing she could do right at this moment. Then the Elven lady stepped forward. The whole while she had been trying to break the walls that had been put up by the assailant.

"Her mind is under attack." Said another. He went by the name of Lord Elrond. He as well upon her collapsing had been pushing at the edge of the walls. "And from the looks of it whoever is doing this knew where she was and that we would be here." He looked up making eye contact with another. "There is no way that I can get beyond the barrier that has been put up." The other nodded as he as well had been trying.

"Why would someone do that?" Asked Hermione. She did not understand Why her friend Nickie had been targeted. As Nickie had always said she was nothing more than a girl who got lucky, went to a wizarding school, and helped win a nasty war.

"Your Friend is a White Drake." Stated Lord Elrond, "She is one of the most powerful of our kind. Save for a few Black Drakes." He turned and looked down at the girl. On the outside, she looked peaceful at least for now. On the inside, he knew that a war had begun.

* * *

Nickie found herself in a memory of her little sister. They were in the room they shared together. Playing a game of house. And they were going to have guests come over so they had to clean their 'house'. One of the few good memories where they were getting along. As they got older it didn't happen so much. And then she had gone to Hogwarts.

For now, the presence was gone and she was able to retreat to this moment of peace. And there she rested. She rested in the knowledge that her little sister was safe. Walking to the edge of the room she sat down against the wall watching her memory play out.

* * *

"There is nothing more we can do. In the morning, we will attempt further. For now, all of you should go and rest." Said the lady Elf.

"And why should we trust you? You have not even given us your names." Said Sirius Black.

"My name is Lady Galadriel. And there is Lord Elrond and King Thranduil. Now you should all rest." All of the witches and Wizards turned and soon were sorted into rooms. Each going to bed with a feeling of dread.

"What if we cannot get through?" Asked Thranduil. "What if the walls are made impenetrable. What if its him?"

"We will find a way through." Assured Elrond. "I will sit with her for now. Should I need anything I will let you know." The other two nodded and then they parted ways.

Come morning nothing had happened but the walls around her mind had strengthened. The only other thing that was notable was several other important drakes had arrived with the prompting of Lady Galadriel. All of them were standing around Nickie discussing how they were going to try and solve the problem.

"Well there is not much to be done if we can't figure out who is behind this. And right now, the best way would be to get in her mind as well." Said a Drake from the race of men.

"I know every one of us has tempted to find a crack in the walls. Our magic will not as of right now be able to get through." Stated another. "Besides having one in her mind may already be to taxing there are reasons it's not done. Least not like this." He finished. Then he glanced over at one of the new people that had supposedly come from where ever the White Drake came from. She moved in a way that it made her look startled. Though upon closer observation he saw that that is not what it was at all. She was thinking.

"Yes, but you are forgetting that as of this moment if the darkness take her mind then we will be at odds." Said the first.

"And what do you suggest? Our options are limited." Said Lord Elrond. Just them a voice piped up.

"What do you mean your magic?" Asked Hermione. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Our magic is a Drakes or Dragons magic." Said one. "But there are many other magics in the worlds."

"Would maybe our magic be enough, find her get information get out and relay it?" She questioned.

"Your magic?" Said one confused.

"You are like us. You are Drakes like the girl is." Said another.

"Nickie once said that after a rather dire situation she had heard a voice tell her what to do. Her wand had gone missing and she did a magic unlike anything any of us had seen before." She looked Thoughtful for a moment before she continued. "She said it had told her of different magics, and that she was different because she possessed two very strong magics. That's when she learned what she was. A Drake as you all call it."

"You said a wand?" Said Galadriel, "Might we see it?" She then asked. Hermione pulled out her own wand. Holding it up the others looked at it but seemed skeptical.

"I do not believe this farce." Stated another. Then Hermione waved her wand uttering one of the many spells she had in her head, the glass vase on the table by Nickie's bed then turned into small book. Everyone else stared at it for a second before Elrond spoke.

"Perhaps it will work but I fear that once in her mind whoever is doing this will do whatever they can to push whoever out. That is if the person doesn't kill you."

"There is also the possibility that in all of this so far she may not know who is doing this. If that is the case then this will all be for not. This may be our only opportunity at getting in." Finished Thranduil.

"What choice do we have though? She is my best friend who is being attacked by some force we have never seen before. If what you say these walls, if they are getting stronger what is to say that at some point we can't ever get in, even with another magic." She argued.

"I will do it." Said Severus. Out of all of them he was the best skilled with Legilimency. Everyone turned to him. He looked at Lord Elrond for the okay and when he got it pulled out his wand.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. again please review and let me know what your thoughts are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review. Thanks.**

* * *

Then he was there, in his former student's head. Looking around it felt odd, it wasn't right. Quietly he made his way forward. Everything around him was a light grey. The feeling of foreboding. At the far end of where ever he was he saw what looked like an archway. Seeing nothing else he made his way through. The second he stepped through he found himself in the Gryffindor tower. He was looking at his former student hunched over, studiously looking at a parchment. Walking forward he saw numbers. Numbers that were attached to odd names, and then he remembered all of the odd candies that showed up. It was that moment it dawned on him that it was Nickie who had brought all that in. He smiled, thinking that of course it would be the American that somehow ended up in Hogwarts.

"I always wondered how long it would take for one of my teachers to find out." Said a voice from behind. He startled and turned around to see an older version of the girl. They stood there staring at each other before she suddenly whipped around looking behind. She backed up and ended up right in front of him. Then she turned again this time grabbing onto him and pulling him through the painting.

On the other side, they were met with a light-yellow house. There was a chain-link fence where a group of children were playing. She stopped and tilted her head. Then without missing a beat she started walking and he followed. They walked through the gate, and up the cement steps. She opened a screen door and turned the nob on the main door that had a festive wreath hanging. When she pushed, the door open the was a clinking noise from the wreath hitting the door. Walking in they saw the whole family when she was rather little, all sitting around a small Christmas tree.

She stopped for a moment, looking at something that must mean a lot. He glanced down to see her eyes filled with tears. But then she kept walking. They walked into the other room, a small kitchen. It looked homey maybe a little cluttered but it was lived in. At the table a little boy was sitting next to another young version of her. They were playing with pay dough, making 'fancy cakes'. She turned still looking at the little boy laughing, and made her way down three steps. Then out the doors they went. This time he found himself back where he started. In the grey room with the arch.

"It hurts to fight." She said turning to face her old potions master. She looked at him, in her eyes he could see she was tired and in pain. But at this time there was nothing he could do. "He wants me to give up, to join him. If I don't he will kill me." As she told him this he saw her slowly ringing her hands together. She was shaking slightly and her eyes looked a little sunken. But what really caught his attention was the look in her eyes. The light was gone. Whatever she was fighting it was already taking its toll and it had only been a day.

"What is his name?" Severus asked. Hoping that if she knew what she had just said then maybe she knew who it was as well. And then they could get her back to the realm of consciousness.

"I don't know, he will not give me a name. But, but I remember something about a king." The moment she said that everything started getting hazy and there was a pressure building in his mind. Everything around them grew with tension.

"King of, of what?" He ground out the pressure becoming worse. Though he had to hang on, so that she could tell him. It felt as though there were two extremely strong hands pushing him backwards. The feeling so defined that he could feel the individual fingers on his shoulders.

"Of stone. Of carven stone." She whispered, there was terror in her eyes. That was the last he saw her. The room she was in a few shades darker than before.

She looked to where he had been standing for only a second before she turned on her heel and ran back through the arch. Behind she could feel him getting closer. Yet she was determined not to let him win. Jumping to another memory she saw that she was back in school. So, she went to the least practical memory she had here. One where she had become friends with Draco. She turned and saw when they were in the courtyard. She was in one of the arched windows at the edge. And for whatever reason he had come and sought out her company.

She watched as her metaphorical hackle raised. Then she watched as he apologized to her for the latest dumb thing he had done. From that point, they had become friends. It made her heart warm thinking on it. It was an odd and impractical memory. But she figured they it might buy her some time before the King found her again.

* * *

There was someone holding him up. The pressure he felt before was dissipating and now it was a white static. Soon though it turned into a distant hum. Either way it unnerved him. It was a magic he didn't know how to fight. None of them did. He didn't realize his eyes were closed until he was sat down and he had leaned forward so that his face was in his hands. Blinking a few times because the light hurt. So, he closed them again. When the distant hum left was he able to recall everything. The memories, what she said.

"She said he was a king. A king of carven stone." He grunted out. And then everything went black. The others Sirius Black caught him and he leaned him back into the chair where he had first put him. He looked to the others but they didn't seem worried.

"Who is that?" Asked Ron. He looked worried his eyes glancing back to Nickie. She hadn't moved once since she had as they said come under attack.

"A Dwarven King to the East. A powerful Black Drake who a while back has seemed to have lost his mind." Said a new voice from the door way. "Names Bilbo Baggins." Said a shorter creature none from the Wizarding World had ever seen.

"What are you?" Asked Ron. At the Hermione hit his shoulder to point out that he was being rude. But Bilbo only smiled.

"I am a Hobbit. I come from a place called the Shire. Though I came here with Gandalf. He said things were happening and that I should tag along and see what it is. Though I am not sure what help I am going to be." He said sounding sheepish.

"Well at this point if you could find a way to get Thorin to leave this girls mind that would be helpful." Said Thranduil. At that moment, suddenly Nickie arched up in the bed her muscles clenching tightly. Those who were not needed back out of the room quickly. Sirius and Lupin wen about taking Severus out and into another room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review I would love to here what you think.**

* * *

She had been wrong, he had found her much faster than she thought. When she felt him again she took off in fear. Though it was for not. He chased her relentlessly, the presence pushing in from all sides. And then it stopped, it was gone again. It left her be yet she knew he was around her memories. She walked through memory after memory until one made her stop. This time the found herself in a place she had been once. A place she created during a more troubling time. It was full of grass with trees branches full of leaves. The sky was blue, clouds scattered. She walked forward to the closest tree before looking up. This place seemed untainted by the King. Like he wasn't able to get here.

Glancing back to where she had just come through she could see no archway. And it was there she felt more of herself being ripped away. She knew her and her friends had done great things but she could not remember. She knew that there had been a character they were against but she didn't know who or why. Then her teachers, her pets, her childhood. On and on it went till she was left with only faces and names. But she could not recall how she knew them. She just did. She wanted to know more but she didn't want to leave. That is until she felt herself bushed from the safe haven. Then she found herself looking at a mirror. She was standing in a room she thought seemed familiar. She was watching herself, from behind her reflection she saw a figure approach from behind. His face came into focus and she knew this was the one she was fighting.

He was handsome in her opinion. Hair long and dark streaked with silver. Eyes an intense blue. He was broad, and muscular. He had a short beard that finished his look. He was behind her staring at her in the mirror. And then he raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder before she collapsed to the floor writhing in a fiery pain.

* * *

Once they got her to relax, they left one of the lesser Drakes to watch over her. The others went into the hallway where they found a few remaining. They looked up, though with the bent shoulders knew that things were not going well. They got up as well, and shuffled their way out. Hermione though instead went in to sit with her friend for a while. Even though she knew there was nothing for her to do.

"She has good friends you know." Said Bilbo, he was watching from the door way. He had followed after seeing her walk into the room.

"I'm not sure about us. But she was good to everyone she knew. Even those she was not so fond of." Told Hermione.

"Yet here you are. When there seems to be no hope for her situation." He said. She looked at him for a second. The other drake was on the far side seemingly immersed in a book.

"There is always hope." She whispered looking at Nickie again.

"I suppose there is." Bilbo spoke while pulling a chair next to Hermione. They sat in silence for a while each in thought over what was happening.

"All we need is a miracle." Said Hermione suddenly a few tears slipping away, leaving trails down her cheeks. Bilbo then wrapped Hermione in a hug. And all Hermione could do was cry.

Further away Sirius Black was busy drinking as much alcohol as he could get ahold of. Lupin right behind him they said not a word as they drank. Everyone had a bad feeling about it. But they were like sitting ducks. Nothing could be done.

Harry and Ron were busy with a regular chess set they had transfigured. Both were quiet as they played though their hearts were not into the game.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in a different room with Severus Snape. Watching over him till he woke. While she watched her mind replayed Nickie tensing in the bed. She never noticed the tears trailing down her cheeks while she held on to Snape's hand for comfort.

Molly was sitting outside with her husband Arthur not saying a word to each other observing their daughter sitting by a tree not too far away.

The Malfoy family were quiet keeping their distance. Though Draco fidgeted as he thought on what was going on. He was angry for the fact that Nickie did not deserve what was happening. When most others hated him she for whatever reason kept giving him a chance.

Days went by then weeks. Lord Elrond would continue to test the walls around her mind. Though every time he could feel that they were stronger. Not to mention more and more often she was tensing, and it would take time, magic, and patience to get her body to relax. Everyone else immersed themselves in their studies on becoming drakes. Soon Nickie was not mentioned, even though everyone knew she was thought about day in and day out.

Severus, he was the one that surprised everyone though. He besides Hemione spent a good amount of time Watching Nickie. The other Drakes by the fourth week started leaving seeing as there was not much they could do. Only a few stayed, other than the three they dealt with in the beginning. Most thought that she was already gone. They figured it would only be days before she joined the King.

So instead of trying to save her they decided to go back to their lands and fortify it to the best of their ability. They figured that they wouldn't last long after that though for there is nothing stronger than a bonded Black Drake with a White drake.

And all through that Lady Galadriel spent time everyday alongside Lord Elrond using their magic to keep Nickie nourished and alive. But every day they as well were losing hope. The miracle they were hoping for seemingly slipping away.

* * *

Every day she would be forced to return to the mirror and everyday he would appear behind her. She would watch his reflection lift his hand to her shoulder causing her torment and pain. Till one day she found herself alone, in her sanctuary in pain and enraged. She remembered her dragon magic, with a flourish of her hands in a last attempt at keeping him away from the last bit of her she built walls. They were not the best but they would hold so she could rest. Then she would make them stronger day by day. That was her plan and there was little more she could do. All the while she held on to the faces.

Day by day she then started forgetting faces and names, till nothing much was left save for a handful of them. She figured that she still had them as another form of torment. Taunting her with something she cannot have.

Time seemed stalled as she found herself staring at the walls she had made. Wondering what the person on the other side was doing. Every once and a while she could feel him testing the walls. But sometimes good things must come to an end. At a time where she was more weekend he formed a small crack that he was able to use to push her out again.

This time standing in front of the mirror she watched as he once again came up from behind. They stood like that for a moment before she worked up her Gryffindor courage.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked silently berating herself for tearing up.

"Because you are my prize. A White Drake for a Black Drake." He said. She studied his eyes in the reflection. She could see a sort of crazed glint in them.

"You are not going to win." She stated sound a bit braver than she really was.

"Of course I will, otherwise we wouldn't be where we are at Nickie." He purred.

"Who are you to think that you can force me to your will." She grumbled. He looked at her taking in every detail. He could see her clenching her jaw, her fists tight with a sudden withheld anger. He smiled as he reached up and moved her blonde hair a bit more to the side. At that her anger vanished to the point where she stepped forward closer to the mirror in terror.

"I am Thorin King under the mountain. And just for that reason I will have you by my side dead or alive. That part is entirely up to you." Whispered Thorin in her ear. And then she was standing back in her safe haven. Again, her fear diminished when she replayed the scene in her head. Here he was playing games. Teasing and tormenting her to the point of insanity. Flicking her wrist at her side everything around her trembled her magic branching out and wreaking havoc unintentionally on anything Thorin had done. Her walls grew tall and stronger.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Elrond was just heading into the dining room when he stopped suddenly. There was a shift in the magic. He could feel a hole in the walls that had been put up, but they would have to act fast. Lady Galadriel and King Thranduil had already gotten up from their chairs and were practically running to the room Nickie was located. The others were looking at each other for a moment before getting up and following. No words were needed to know that it had something to do with their friend. Hopefully it was good.

Elrond turned into the room to see that Bilbo And Lady Galadriel were already talking quietly. Again, to be sure he felt with his mind this breech. And it was there jagged and filled with something he couldn't place.

"There is a chance one of us could get in now." Thranduil spoke looking to Lord Elrond. This whole time that is what they had been hoping for a hole in the defenses.

"Except he knows us and what our presence feels like. He would push one of us out." Said Galadriel.

"What about us?" Asked Ron. Every one of them to look at the group of young adults a total of six.

"To many and that could prove as dangerous as forcing your way in." Said Elrond. Not to mention that fact he didn't want to risk any of them.

"It might work though." Said Bilbo. "They are close. Like siblings." He finished with a pointed look. Sibling bonds were strong. And could prove themselves in life and death situations as was encountered with both King Thorin's nephews.

"Even if there was a sibling bond. She has been like this for too long. Not to mention how Thorin has weakened her mind already. As well as what he has done we don't know about." Elrond countered.

"We have to try." Said Harry.

"There is no guarantee that it will work. There is also a possibility that Thorin will take your minds as well. Not for the same reasons but once you're in there is a chance of no getting out." Conceded Elrond.

"There is a better chance though. He does not know you. And your magic in this realm is not as strong as Nickie or Thorin's. There is a possibility even if there isn't anything to be done for her, that she could force you out. And or Thorin might find you to be no threat. He might leave you be." Informed Lady Galadriel.

"How do we do it?" Asked Draco stepping up.

"I think you already know how. It is patience that you need now. Follow your gut." Answered Thranduil.

Soon Draco, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were laying in their own beds, letting their minds slip away into the hole in the wall.

* * *

The breeze flitted through the leaves above, while she sat beneath the tree. She was curled up he knees tucked under her chin. She couldn't recall how she got here, couldn't recall her child hood. The only thing she had left was names and faces, though it was only a handful. And a feeling to which ones were safe and the ones that were not. The one thing that was constant though was the presence the she knew was stealing from her. She figured it would not be long before he broke through these walls she had put up, even when she had made it stronger. And when he did she knew she would only have two choices.

Then before her stood six people. She looked up at them in confusion. They were a part of the names and faces. She knew they were good but other than that she had no idea who they were. Scooting backwards a little, she remained where she was. None of them moved though. And so, she sighed and tucked her head back in her knees. She figured it was a new trick by the king. And she was so tired that she couldn't fight anymore.

"Nickie. It's me, it's me Hermione." She said kneeling in front of her. Though Nickie ignored her and hid her face further away. She didn't want to see this new trick. She wanted this to be over. She didn't know why she kept fighting.

"Nickie. I don't know what has been happening to you but you need to trust us. We came to help you fight back against the king." Said Draco as he kneeled down next to her. He understood there was something really wrong. The look on her face was one that said she had no idea who they were. To him that hurt, but he figured that it was Thorin that had done it.

"You are nothing more than a trick from the king. The last bit of hope before he wins. I should have known I would lose. I should have known when he took from me what makes me, me." She looked up. "I know your names, and your faces. But I don't know who you are. Or why I know you. Just that I do." Nickie looked at each of them studying them.

"We are your best friends from school." Said Neville. She cocked her head to the side. Then stood and turned away.

"You are nothing to me." She ground out.

"Maybe but maybe we can still help. The one who is attacking you his name is Thorin. He is a king in a mountain in Erebor he is a black drake and he is after you because you're a white drake." Said Hermione.

"That is good and all but what is information going to do when I am stuck in this nightmare." Nickie replied. The one who was chasing her by this point had already told her that. And now she figured that there was nothing she could do save for give in.

"But knowing these things has always helped us." Said Hermione. "Maybe you can use it to placate him." She finished with a pointed look. She new the only way to do that would be to give him what he wanted.

"You don't understand. He won't let me go. I have two choices. I die, or I join him." Said Nickie sitting back against the tree. She leaned back and then closed her eyes. She could feel him pressing against the walls again. He was getting stronger in pushing all the time. But she wasn't quite ready to give up yet though.

She opened her eyes and looked to the wall she had made. She glared at it, like if she glared hard enough than maybe the problem would solve itself.

"To bad this isn't like occlumency." Grumbled Harry. The others looked up at him, Hermione smiling like he had just solved every problem in the world.

"That's it." Nickie turned and looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Did you not hear what I just told you?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did. You said he wouldn't give you up." She said a deep frown covering her face.

"It's a shame that no one can do this to him, you know get in his mind and mess with him a bit." Said Draco. Nickie looked at him then and a smile appeared on her face.

"What if someone did." She said smiling.

"But who and how?" Asked Draco.

"Me. What have I got to lose?" She asked. They all wanted to argue that she had everything to lose but considering that this was the first thing that she was excited about they didn't say anything.

"You forgot about the how part." Chided Draco.

"We ask the others of course." Said Ginny. "They should know."

"Who?" asked Nickie.

"The other Drakes. The ones who have been keeping you alive." Said Ginny.

"If we could get out." Started Hermione, "There is a really good chance we can't get out of her mind."

"You might not be able to but I can push you out." Stated Nickie. "Your magic is not like Thorin's. I can feel it."

"How do you know?" Asked Harry.

"I just do." And with that she stood again and focused on pushing Hermione out. She knew that she would be the best candidate for pulling this idea off. She didn't know why but she had a feeling. It took a minute before Hermione was gone. The others looked to where she had been and then back to Nickie. Somehow, she had done it.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke with a loud gasp. Turning on to her side she took a second to gather her thoughts. Then her mind relayed to her what their plan was.

"Could Nickie get into his mind?" She said looking up. The look in her eyes were pleading that maybe they could pull off such a feat.

"If she could it would take all of her strength. And she would not be able to take you with. It would for sure be her own fight." Said Lady Galadriel.

"How does she do it?" Hermione asked.

"She will know it when she sees it." Said Thranduil. "But knowing Thorin he will have that part of the connection guarded."

"So we help her break the walls, she gets through, and finds a way to stop him. Got it." Said Hermione

"Your starting to sound like Nickie. Encourage it, she'll need it." Said Severus, he was standing to the back of the room, but she could see that his knuckles were white. Nodding her head, she laid back down. With her mind, she felt for the small crack in the wall. It was smaller than it had been before, but just enough she could get back.

* * *

Nickie was tired, there was a new onslaught on her wall. Keeping them up was taxing. A few times more of this and he would have her, she knew it. The others could feel it as well, they had stepped closer to her though were unsure of what else to do. Just as it stopped Hermione was back. And she looked sure of herself.

"We can get you in, but it's going to take all of the strength plus some more for this to work." Hermione said. Nickie nodded her head hoping that this would mean getting out.

"What do I do?" Nickie asked.

"The first part will be all of us. We have to find the spot where you and Thorin are connected. They said that it will be guarded so we will break you through that part. From there though it's up to you." Said Hermione. Nickie nodded her head. This was the closest any of them had to a plan. With any luck, she will be able to mess with him a moment of two and then he will push her out into the realm of consciousness. If that happened then they might only have a split second. But it might be enough.

"What about all of you?" she then asked concern filling her voice. She suddenly worried about what would happen. She didn't want anything bad to happen.

"We will be pushed from your mind and back to where we belong." Hermione answered. They all sighed in relief at that. Though they all still feared that slight possibility.

"Alright then." Nickie said her resolve strong and ready to go. She knew that the walls she had put up would have to come down, though she hesitated for a moment. But alas the walls melted and they found themselves back in an almost pitch black room.

On the far side was an archway leading to a different part of Nickie's mind. The seven of them stood there uncertain they really wanted to go through with this. But they knew they needed to get Nickie back. And they had no idea if there was anything that could be done save for this. So, they started forward. Each of their footsteps echoed as if they were standing on marble. It only added to the foreboding feeling.

And then they were through. They were standing in a forest, one of pine trees. In the distance, they could hear a river roaring. In the highest branches, there were birds flitting about. There were whisperes of children playing. But it was only noise, there wasn't a child in sight. Everything around them alluded to something, but it was like a whisper of something greater than they saw. Further ahead they could see tents and camp chairs around a firepit. The fire was warm and cozy crackling as if someone had just put a new piece of wood in to be consumed. Yet there was not a soul around.

"Where are we?" Asked Ron.

"A memory of mine that has been taken from me. All that is left are whispers." Nickie said quietly. She turned away from the scene before her. But behind her she could see two children. Each were young but thought that they knew the world. They were so sure, yet slightly afraid that at the same time they shouldn't go alone into the woods. Further in front of the children stood a shadowed mass. And with a wave of the masses limb another piece of Nickie was taken.

The most frustrating thing was she wasn't even sad, she couldn't remember why she needed to be sad. So instead she grabbed hold of one of her friends and started dragging them through the empty campsite. The others were following quickly.

Next, they found themselves in a grand hall. A table was placed on a higher bit of floor overlooking four long tables. Plain empty white banners hung around the room. Everyone else held some recognition of the place while Nickie didn't know save for the whispers of a mass of people talking. But it was faint, almost nonexistent. She walked down the middle isle looking around, it seemed sort of familiar but she couldn't give a name as to where she was. So she turned back and they made their way through the doors.

Here they found themselves in a valley filled with houses. On the east side were grand mountains. While on the other side to the west were mountains though they were more hill like and smaller. To the south, the mountains came together and met leaving a small point to get through. And to the north the valley continued further than they could see. Here though there was nothing no noise, no people, not even the sound of birds. They were standing on a freeway running north and south. She turned north and started walking. The others followed close behind her. Yet none of them knew what they were looking for. Although Nickie felt that it was this way.

Time seemed like it wasn't passing for they had been walking a ways, yet the sun above them never moved. They continued and after a time came across what looked like an airport. And further than that they saw a large body of water. Still they walked though. And then they got to an offramp. Exit 23. And they followed it before going east. They went on for a while before turning down a street with houses on either side. They walked almost all the way down before they stopped in front of a duplex. Nickie went to the side that was on the left and stood there for a moment trying to figure out why this place seemed familiar.

She went up to the door, but found it to be locked. She looked back at the others, she knew what they were looking for was on the other side of this door. Hermione stepped forward and took her wand from her pocket. She then muttered alohomora and they could all hear a click. Nickie reached for the door handle again and this time it turned. She pushed it open to find a linoleum floor with kitchen counters closest to them. On the far side of the room there were two things. A doorway and an empty bird cage. Stepping through they stopped for a minute. Each could feel the energy around them crackling. He was on the other side of the doorway. Yet he was only waiting.

Nickie started for the doorway. But found herself being held back. Turned slightly she looked to see Hermione had her wrist in her hand. There was terror in her eyes. And she was shaking slightly. Suddenly she was enveloped in her arms and being hugged tightly. Hermione pulled back and each of the others took their turn. Last was Draco. Not a word was said as they turned and faced the doorway again. Nickie took one step forward and then another till she was through. She saw a baby in a car seat with a little black puppy on her lap both fast asleep.

On the other side of the room stood Thorin, arms crossed and smiling. But the image of him was odd. It seemed fake. Nickie cocked her head slightly to the side. He then began to move one hand to do something but he never really got a chance as Harry said something and chaos erupted. Though Nickie returned her focus on the baby. One breath and then two. Nickie found herself then with her mind forcing herself violently into Thorin's. It was a power struggle, one that hurt the both of them. The others that had been helping Nickie found themselves being pushed away from Nickie. And then they were gone.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sat up first eyes wide, he looked around to everyone and then lastly at Nickie's still body. The other five who had gone into help were sitting up looking about as well.

"Do you think it worked?" Asked Ginny.

"I don't know." Responded Harry. All turned their attention to the motionless Nickie. Hoping that there was some sort of sign that anything had happened. But it was in vain, she didn't flinch the shield didn't move, nothing seemed to have happened.

Nickie was looking about and found herself by a lake gently lapping at the shore. The beach was rocky and damp, while further up there were pine trees that towered above. The sky above was grey, a storm threatening to break loose. In the distance, you could hear the approaching thunderstorm as it rumbled its way through the land. Looking along the bank she could see a hunched figure sitting on a log. And so Nickie approached.

The rocks beneath her feet shifted making her stumble a bit. But she figured if she was going to figure this out then she needed to talk to the figure. Approaching from the side she could see what looked to be Thorin. Though for some reason this was different. His magic was odd, not the same as she had felt tearing her mind apart. Instead it was gentle nurturing almost. She sat down next to him still studying him though neither spoke. Least not till he finally turned to face her.

"Where am I?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. They were different as well. There was no crazed madness in them, only a kind light.

"You are in my mind." He grumbled out. He looked her over for a minute, then turned his attention back to the turning water out before them.

"Yes, but there is something different. You, you are not the same." She whispered, thoroughly confused.

"I know, it's because I am not the same. Not the same as the person who did what they did to you Nickie." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The person who took your memories tried to do the same to me. But I was able to put walls up before he could get to them. Yet he still took my body. I have been here since, holed up in my own mind." He said.

"He has control of your body? But then who is he?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I am sure that things are not so good out there." He responded.

"No I suppose not." She agreed looking down. "But I don't know for sure, he tried to take me right as I got to this world. I remember there being a sense of peace. But, but I can't remember the rest. That's the only part of it he lets me remember." She sighed looking down and folding her hands in her lap.

"And your friend Ron was yelling your name." Said Thorin. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye to see her reaction. And she startled and looked at him again.

"How do you know that?" She asked looking at him suspiciously. He took a moment and leaned back before turning his attention to her again.

"Sometimes I go out of this place I created. And I happened upon you, or rather some of your memories. I think I like the one best of you and your dog, the little black one when you were a baby." He said. He saw there was something familiar about it, but still a confusion.

"That's what I saw before I got here." Whispered Nickie, her head down. He understood that she had seen it but didn't understand what the significance was.

"Like this I won't be able to help you get back what is rightfully yours. But I can get you back to your own body, where you are awake." Said Thorin changing the subject.

"But, what of my memories?" She asked standing to face him.

"I have them here in this realm, I hid them in case he ever broke through. But in this state, I cannot give them to you. First you need to go back, there you have to tell the drakes that they need to put walls around your mind. As of right now you are nowhere near strong enough to protect yourself. In time, you need to help them break me free. Once that has been accomplished then, then I can give them back to you." He told her. She stood before him with tears welling up in her eyes. She looked ready to give up. Her fighting spirit he had seen in some of her memories was breaking.

"What if you are lying to me?" She asked.

"I am not. I swear it. Please you must listen to me." He pleaded. "This is our only shot to get the both of us safe."

"Prove it." She growled. He walked up to her and touched her face delicately. Suddenly she saw herself looking at a photo in her hands. And she knew the faces. Her mom, dad, and sister. She was there in it as well. It had been taken when she was a young child. He stumbled back clutching his hand. He seemed pained. It had drawn a lot of him to give that one tiny bit of memory. And it was then she undertood the situation for what it really was.

"Please." He whispered. She nodded her head and felt herself being pushed away. Then he was gone.

Nickie gasped and opened her eyes. Sitting herself up she felt someone pushing her back down. But she knew she needed to tell them what Thorin said.

"You need to put shields around my mind." She said it over and over and no matter how many times they tried to make her lay down she struggled back up. Finally, they relented and took a step back.

"Why?" Asked Lord Elrond.

"Because Thorin said to." She stated looking up. Lord Elrond furrowed his brows at that.

"What do you mean Thorin asked you to?" Asked Thranduil.

"It's not Thorin who did this. Instead someone who is pretending." She grunted as a pain attacked her mind. She clutched at her head just like she had the first time. But the elves new this time what was happening and soon they had shielded her mind from the assailant. After that she drifted to sleep. Her dream was peaceful, she was staring at the photo. The only bit of herself she had left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Been busy. Hope you all like it and please let me know what you all think.**

* * *

When Nickie woke she sat up with a jolt. Looking about her with wide eyes she saw many people surrounding her. Each smiling and relieved. Except for the small fact that she didn't know them save for the names of six of them. At least she hoped she knew their names.

"Nickie you did it your all right." Said the one she knew to be Hermione. Nickie didn't respond though. She didn't know how to.

"Nickie dear, you all right?" asked an older red headed woman. Nickie instead just stared at her. Terrified of the simple fact that she had no idea who she was. It was at that point a tall dark-haired male ushered everyone out. And even then Nickie didn't say a word.

"Nickie, how are you feeling?" he asked when he was the only one left. Sitting there she stared at him. Hoping that if she stared long enough maybe everything would come back to her. Yet, it never did. He sighed and took at seat that was next to her bed waiting for her to finally say something. Though considering what he knew the dwarf king was capable of he wasn't sure what they were up against this time.

When it came to the king he was often cruel. There were more stories of horrid deaths and torture that no one in their right mind could even conjure up. Yet the king did so more often than anyone would like to admit to.

Looking at her he noticed that she was incredibly distant, confused, and agitated. He also noticed that she had taken to clenching the blanket in her hand and then letting it go. But she didn't say a word.

"Nickie, in order for me to help you I need you to talk to me." He said quietly. Nickie in turn looked directly at him and had frozen. Finally, she took a deep breath and bowed her head down. Soon he could faintly hear whimpering noises followed by her shoulders shaking. After a time, she looked up and he could see tears steadily falling down her face. His heart ached at the thought of her distress but he still was unable to help until she told him what had happened.

"Nickie." He said once more, hoping this time maybe she would talk. And finally, she did.

"Who are you?" she whispered her question for her throat hurt from being dry and unused.

"I am Lord Elrond, though here you may call me Elrond." He spoke softly.

"And the others?" she asked fidgeting.

"Lady Galadriel and King Thranduil." He said thinking that was what she meant.

"There were more than them. All of them, who are they? Why do they know me? What happened? Why, why did this happen? Who, Elrond who am I?" with those questions thrown out so quickly it took him a second to understand what she was talking about.

"Nickie they are your friends." He said looking confused.

"I only know six of them, and even then, its only their names." She Whispered on the verge of tears again.

"What do you mean only their names?" he asked scooting to the edge of his chair.

"I only know their names." She repeated looking up to see he himself was confused.

"Nickie, what happened? What happened in your head?" he asked trying to understand. She stiffened and looked at him.

"He took them." She said as she shrunk in on herself.

"Took what?" he pried?

"My memories."

"King Thorin took your memories?" he asked startled.

"King Thorin, what? No, the drake that took him." Said Nickie remembering the kind face. "He said that a Drake took over his body."

"You must be mistaken." He said.

"No, it was two different beings I met. The first one I though was him is evil and cruel. That one hurt me. the second one is King Thorin. He was different. He was scared, as scared as I was. And he was different. He was a Black drake. The first one was not. The first one is merely a good mimic of a Black Drake." Said Nickie.

"You are certain?" Elrond clarified.

"Yes. Thorin gave me a memory. But it hurt him to do so. It was a moment when I was looking at a picture of my family. That's all I have. And the six names." Said Nickie. Elrond leaned back in the chair. His mind going over everything that had happened in the short time that Nickie had arrived. And when he found no answer there he went back to all of the time before then.

"Elrond, he said he needed help. He said he couldn't get the, the Parasyte out of his mind."

"Parasyte?" he asked turning to look at her.

"That is what a Parasyte is isn't it? Finds a host and takes over. It's the best thing I can come up with." She answered him.

"So, it is. Rest now. I will be back in a little." He said standing up. She nodded her and watched as he quietly left the room.

Lying back down she thought about the king. He was different that the Parasyte. He was much kinder and just as scared as her. Not to mention she was comfortable around him. Like she knew he would never intentionally harm her. How she wished she could talk to him. He understood better that Lord Elrond did. He was going through a mental take over just like she had. The difference being though that he was much stronger than her.

Maybe soon everything would work out.

"What do you mean she has no idea who any of us are?" Growled Molly. She was not at all pleased with this turn of events. Nickie was part of her family.

"It seems that her memories are gone." Said Lord Elrond matter of fact.

"Well how do we get them back?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. None of us have ever had to deal with anything like this before." He said shifting slightly. "she did say however that the person who took her memories was not in fact King Thorin."

"Except that everyone was certain it was. Even Severus said that's what she said." Stated molly angrily.

"Yes, and for now we will have to play all of this by ear. At the moment I think it will be best if all of you leave her be and let her rest. She understands everything. She just doesn't know who any of you are. Except for the six, but even then, it's just the names." Said Lord Elrond getting annoyed. It was the third time he was explaining it. He understood everyone was upset but it wasn't this hard to comprehend what he was saying.

"Alright then let's leave and continue on with our day." Said Lupin. He was just as upset but could also see that repeating over and over again wasn't going to help.

Once everyone had left Elrond took a deep breath. Everything was just getting worse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I have somehow managed to get another chapter out. Please if you read it let me know what you think. I write faster if I know you are enjoying it.**

* * *

"Well Ms. Nickie. You have improved a great deal in such a short span of time." spoke Lord Elrond happily. It had been a month since Nickie woke up. And in that span of time she was back to running about and rearming her magic. Which she was nearly complete in learning. She thanked what she had named the whispers for that particular miracle.

Soon he had said she would be allowed to learn the magic of the drakes. Which she was incredibly excited for. It would be one thing that was hers that not even the parasite would be able to take from her. She hoped.

At this point in time she was busy hiding away from all of her friends. Once she had been allowed her freedom from the room each had taken their turn in trying to get her to remember them. Only problem was she had gotten angry and there had been a flare of magic about her that caused quite the incident. After that only a handful were allowed to talk to her and even then, when she got frustrated with them they were instructed to leave her be.

At this very moment though lord Elrond was keeping her company. He had been busy teaching her about this world. And she was incredibly thankful for that. She hoped it would make navigating this world a bit easier, as well as allow her to get her memories back.

"Its thanks to you. I honestly don't think I would have gotten this far without you. But the way is there any news on King Thorin?" asked Nickie leaning back in her chair. Shortly after waking up one of the first things done was sending out a certain sort of drake to go and quietly observe the supposed king. The only thing confirmed was simply he was as cruel as ever. That didn't stop Nickie from asking every chance she got.

"Nothing new. Are you sure that that is what happened? I understand wanting to help but I don't think that there are two different beings inside Thorin." answered Lord Elrond. This whole time he had been trying to convince her that it was a ruse. But she stubbornly refused to listen. So, he opted for telling her every time she asked.

"No that's wrong I know what happened. It was me who spoke with him." for her it was the same argument. None of them wanted to listen. And she understood why but that didn't make it any better. "let's just not talk about it today then." finished Nickie. And with those final words Nickie stood as she had every time they talked about Thorin, bowed her head and left.

Lord Elrond watched he walk out and sighed.

 _Thorin sat still listening. He wondered how much time had passed since Nickie left. Normally he would have left his hiding spot to go and investigate but with the drake that had taken his body so angry at having lost Nickie he didn't dare leave yet. Not till things cooled down a bit anyways. He hoped she was well and had been able to convey to the others what he had told her. Unfortunately, he could to be sure._

Nickie woke up the next morning happy to have a day off. There was nowhere she had to be today and she was going to take advantage of it. She was hoping to sneak into the part of the library that taught the magic part of the drakes. The trick was getting past the elves. She was hoping to find something anything honestly on magic to break Thorin free.

Throwing on some pants and a shirt she located her boots and she was off. As quietly as she could she snuck through the hallways to the library. Getting in was easy of course. It was getting to the section she wanted that was hard.

Peeking around the corner she noticed that it was oddly empty. Perhaps though it was because it was so early in the morning. Tiptoeing in and along the edges of the room Nickie quickly found herself in the section she wanted to be in. Looking at all the books she smiled. This was a good place to be, amongst books. However, what she wasn't expecting was the simple part that in there was also Hermione Granger. They haven't spoken much, and Nickie wasn't sure why. She got along better with her than some of the others.

"What are you reading?" asked Nickie walking up behind Hermione. Jumping a little Hermione turned and looked at Nickie.

"A book about water magic." was the quick reply.

"Oh, is it any good?" Nickie asked, pulling out a chair quietly she sat down next to her waiting for the reply.

"I suppose. I always find these sorts of things to be interesting." was the answer. At that Hermione glanced back down to the page she was on. Nickie getting the hint stood and walked to the bookshelves and started skimming through. She really didn't know where to start. She was just hoping to get lucky. Title after title and nothing sounded like it might at all be useful. Then she found a book that said 'Basics of a Drake'. Shrugging her shoulders, she picked the book up.

 _The Drake. The Drake is the common name of a creature who holds the magic of a dragon yet was not born into the body of one. The most common drakes found are classified as lesser Drakes a few of them are,  
Earth Drakes  
Water Drakes  
Sky Drakes_

 _Just to name a few. From the lesser Drakes one would move onto the Guarding Drakes. They are one staple above the Lesser Drakes. And some of them are,  
War Drake  
Blood Drake  
Fire Drake_

 _From the Guarding Drakes the next step up is the Noble Drakes a few are,  
Silver Drake  
Gold Drake  
Metal Drake_

 _Then the last grouping of Drakes are they Royal Drakes, there are only two kinds of them. The Black Drake and the White Drake. The only thing higher than them are the King Black Drake, and White Drake as a ruling pair._

 _Lesser drakes, they are classified by being able to have no more than two abilities. But most only ever have one. Typically, the name of the Drake tells you what kind they are. Such as the Water Drake is only able to control water. Though they closely resemble their counterpart the Ice Drake. Some are even able to control their counterpart's element and vice versa. Same goes for the Earth Drake and the Flora Drake._

 _Sometimes though the Drake is not so easily understood for instance the Sun Drake. They are able to bend light to their will unless there is no light to be found. Most would assume that the Sun Drake with such a name would be in at least the Noble group. Yet to date there has never been a Sun drake with any other ability than the bending of light. So, they are only ever classified as a Lesser Drake._

 _The Guarding Drake are however much more valuable for they are typically the ones found in heavy battle. They all have multiple abilities especially in the essence of war. They are often found tasked by kings to protect and give their lives if need be to keep their territories safe. The War Drake is considered to be the top of the guarding group. Although Blood Drakes considered to be the top. Groups even considering moving the Blood Drake into the Noble Drake._

 _Blood Drakes are the most often sought-after Guarding Drake. They are only one of two that can tell what another drake is. Making them the most valuable even though they are not often the strongest. Royal Drakes often hire them outside of wartime for the purpose of keeping family safe. Especially the younglings._

 _Noble Drakes are a rather particular sort. Unlike the Lesser Drakes and the Guarding Drakes their purpose is much different. You typically find them with their hordes of treasure and even though they fall under the ruling of the Royal Drakes they are far more volatile. Yet they are one of the best when it comes to numbers and their crafts. They are often sought out by the Royal Drakes when it comes to bookkeeping and even the need for armor and weapons to the smaller jewelry pieces. Their magic is much stronger than even the War Drakes yet more often they are not in the battles instead staying close to what is theirs. The main deciding factor for their type is the coloring._

 _And for the Royal Drakes they are the strongest of the four groups. Often taking up the mantle of the ones in charge. Though there are few of them compared to the others they are the ones that protect kingdoms easily by themselves. Yet they are also less likely to use their own magic, and will hire Drakes from the other three groups instead. The only Drake in a higher setting than those is the King Black Drake. They are the strongest and fiercest. Easily using magic to lay waste to their enemies without much thought. It's thought that there are only ever five alive at a time._

"Nickie what are you doing here. You're not supposed to be over here yet." came a voice from behind her. Slowly looking up from the book she was reading she opted to not say anything. The speaker came from behind her and she could see Lord Elrond looking down at her with a frown. Quietly closing the book, she slid it forward across the table to him. Then standing she looked him in the eye and said.

"Sorry I got lost."

"You got lost." the way he said it she knew he wasn't questioning her. More like wondering if that was what she was really going to go with.

"Yes. And then I saw the perfectly good book and couldn't not read it. You know how I am." she confirmed.

"You realize the reason I don't what you learning this yet is for your safety. If you tried the wrong bit of magic you could end up under the control of Thorin again. Or worse." he scolded her.

"I already told you it's not Thorin." Nickie bit back. "Besides I didn't even learn any magic it was only about the pecking order of all the Drakes. And I didn't even get that far." she grumbled.

"Go get something to eat and stay out of the library." he demanded picking up the book to put it away. She watched him for a second before turning to go find food.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
